1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance meter of the type which is installed in a vehicle, particularly automotive vehicle for indicating the travelling distance to a destination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been only one choice for the occupants of a vehicle, particularly automotive vehicle running on the road to resort to the information on road signs in knowing the distance to his destination and no means has been available when the occupants desire to know the remaining distance to the destination at any point on the way thereto.